1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker diaphragm fabric and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
A piece of speaker diaphragm fabric is formed by interlacing or weaving a plurality of wefts with a plurality of warps, the assembly thereof undergoes a resinous immersion process, a drying process, a formation process and a cutting-off process. The purpose of immersing the speaker diaphragm in the resinous solution is to enhance the tenacity of the speaker diaphragm fabric while the drying process is to eliminate the moisture of the resinous solution in the speaker diaphragm fabric. The formation process is to provide one or more rows of speaker diaphragm formation regions along the length of the fabric. The cutting-off process is to cut off a desired dimension of speaker diaphragms from the fabric. In conventional manufacturing methods, after cutting-off the desired speaker diaphragms, the remaining fabrics are discarded as waste.
Yet some of the warps and wefts woven into the speaker diaphragm fabric are made from highly expensive materials, such as silk or MPIA (Poly-Metaphenylene Isophthalamides); the more remaining fabric becomes waste, the higher the cost for the manufacturer.
Moreover, in a conventional speaker diaphragm fabric, since all the warps have the same characteristics in material, color, and dimension, it is difficult for the manufacturers to differentiate the formation regions of speaker diaphragms from different rows and often results in cutting mistakes.
Under certain circumstances, a conventional speaker diaphragm fabric may have two or more distinct sets of formation regions, which are different in dimensions, in a row. It is difficult to differentiate the formation regions in different dimensions when having warps in the same characteristics in material, color and dimension.
Therefore, providing a speaker diaphragm and the manufacturing method thereof which allows easy recognition of different rows of formation regions or different dimensions of formation regions in a row as well as reduces waste cost are the vital targets in the art.